Our abnormal relationship
by Kellouka2
Summary: A three-shot based on some of Dan's tweets. He said that he planned an episode in which Beck and Jade break up over a misunderstanding. Jade dates a new guy and Beck gets super jealous, and somehow they get back together. Currently: 3/3, Getting back together. LAST!
1. The Misunderstanding

**Okay! So, here's my new story. It's just a three-shot, based on Dan's tweets about watching Beck jealous. He said that Beck and Jade would break up over a misunderstanding, Jade would date a new guy, making Beck jealous and they finally get back together. This chapter will be about the 'misunderstanding' that lead them to their break-up. Enjoy!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Misunderstanding_

Jade entered the Black Box Theater, followed by Tori. She groaned and threw her bag on the floor. "Will you stop following me, Vega?" She grumbled.

"No! I can't understand why you can't tell your brother that his girlfriend isn't good for him." She replied angrily.

"Ugh! Can you tell me why I told you my problem?" Jade asked her.

Tori stopped and smiled innocently. "Maybe because I was asking you all the time what was wrong?" She guessed.

Jade rolled her eyes and sat on a chair. "I can't tell my brother to break up with his girlfriend. They're dating for three years."

"So? She's a slut who only cares about money and has a boyfriend because she wants someone to pay for her clothes." Tori stated.

**-Meanwhile-**

Beck approached Andre at his locker. "Hey, man. Have you seen Jade?" He asked.

Andre looked at him. "Um... No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well... I think something is wrong with her. Yesterday we were in my RV and she was just staring at nowhere all the time... She was lost in her thoughts." He explained. "And I haven't seen her since this morning, when she said she would go to the bathroom and _she's still there_." He said, arching his eyebrows.

Andre chuckled. "Oh... Well, I don't know where she is."

"Where is who?" Sinjin whispered to Beck's ear.

Beck flinched away and glared at him. "Dude. That's not cool." He muttered.

"Sorry. Are you looking for Jade?"

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah... Do you know where she is?" He questioned.

"Of course." Sinjin answered. Beck and Andre exchanged a stare. "She entered the Black Box Theater with Tori just... five minutes and twenty-four seconds ago." He stated.

Beck squinted at him. "Oh... Um... Okay, then. Thanks." He replied and started walking to the Black Box Theater. He was about to open the door, when he heard Tori and Jade talking.

"_You don't understand, Tori... It's not that simple to break up with someone._" Beck furrowed his eyebrows.

"_I know it's not. But, you can't let this happen, Jade. You see it's wrong. You said it by yourself just a minute ago, it's unhealthy. Relationships like that can't last forever._" Tori argued.

"_So... You think that I should talk to him?_"

"_Yes._"

"_It's not easy._"

"_I know. Do you want me to be with you?_"

"_No, no... This will just make it worse. I'll talk to him as soon as possible._"

Beck shook his head and cleared his throat before entering the theater. "Hey, girls. What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to forget what he had heard.

"Oh! Hi, Beck. N-Nothing. We were just arguing. Your girlfriend insulted me again." Tori replied, faking a smile.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I was born to insult you, Vega. Get over it." She told her bitterly and grabbed her bag from the floor. "Hey, babe. Sorry I didn't return to the Ashplant Cafe but while I was in the bathroom, Tori showed up and we started fighting." She explained and reached him.

"Oh, that's okay. The bell will ring in a minute. Coming?" He told Jade.

She nodded. "Yep." She answered. Beck faked a smile and passed his arm around her shoulders. "See you, Tori." She said as they walked out of the Black Box Theater.

On their way to Sikowitz's class, Beck couldn't stop thinking of Tori and Jade's discussion. Did Jade want to break up with him? How did Tori get involved to all this? Beck shook his head and kissed Jade's head as they entered the classroom.

"So... Is there anything you wanna talk about?" He asked her as they took their seats.

Jade squinted at him. "Like what?"

"Um... I-I don't know... Do you wanna talk about the weather?" He teased her.

She chuckled. "The weather is hot, as always. Next topic."

"What about acting?"

Jade looked at him. "What's wrong?" She inquired.

Beck shrugged. "Nothing." He replied.

Jade glanced at Cat and Robbie, who entered the classroom holding hands. "They're cute together." She commented.

Beck nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, they are." He agreed. They stayed in silence for a while, until Beck spoke again. "Are you sure there's nothing you wanna tell me?" He asked.

Jade glared at him. "Are you sure everything is alright? You're acting weird, you know that?" She told him angrily.

Beck scoffed. "I'm not acting weird..." He told her. Jade pursed her lips and looked at the other side. Beck sighed and bit his bottom lip nervously. After a minute, he lowered his head and whispered to her ear, "If you wanna tell me anything, I'm listening."

Jade groaned and gave him a scowl. "'What the hell is wrong with your brain?!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I just think that you're hiding something!" Beck shouted.

"I'm not!" She shouted back.

"I hope so!"

"Ugh!" Jade crossed her arms and turned her head to the other side again.

Beck rolled his eyes and glared at their classmates, who were staring at them. "Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked them in annoyance.

**-Later-**

Beck dragged Andre into the janitor's closet and closed the door behind them. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I need your advice on something." He told his friend.

Andre leaned against the wall and looked at him. "Go on."

Beck took a deep breath. "Jade wants to break up with me." He spilled.

Andre started laughing. "J-Jade?" He managed to stammer. "Break up? With you? Dude. Have you started drugs?"

Beck rolled his eyes and glared at him. "I'm serious." He stated coldly.

Andre stopped laughing and squinted at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out?"

"I heard her talking with Tori."

"Maybe they were talking about something else. I don't think Jade would like to discuss about the possibility of breaking up with you with _Tori_..." Andre told him. "Are you sure they were talking about breaking up?"

"Well, let's see. Jade said that it would be difficult and she couldn't tell _him_ the truth. Tori told her that relationships like this couldn't last forever and this kind of relationship wasn't healthy. Then, she offered being with Jade to tell _him_-" He pointed to himself. "-the truth." He finished.

Andre widened his eyes. "Why would Jade want to break up with you? I mean... You've stopped fighting all the time, right?"

"Right, but-" He stopped.

"But what?"

"We... We had a huge fight a week ago. Jade was jealous again. She said that Meredith had started talking to me again. Then, I told her that there was nothing between me and Meredith and that she should stop acting like a maniac when she gets jealous." He explained. "And I told her that our relationship had become _unhealthy_." He added.

Andre bit his lip. "Well... I think that you shouldn't let her break up with you first." He stated.

Beck squinted at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that she wants to break up with you. So, don't let her do it. Break up with her first." Andre suggested.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jade stormed in the Black Box Theater. "Where's Beck?" She asked the two students who were in the room.

"We... We don't know." A girl answered scared.

Jade groaned and walked away. She reached Tori's locker. "Have you seen Beck?"

"I think I saw him entering the janitor's closet with Andre." Tori replied absent-minded.

Jade nodded. "Thanks." She reached the door and touched the doorknob, but she stopped when she heard Beck's voice saying a certain sentence.

"_How am I supposed to break up with her? She'll kill me._"

"_Well, she didn't kill you at Tori's house._" Andre's voice replied.

"_Because there was a door between us._"

"_Look, Beck. You have to do this. You're determined to break up with her, so you shouldn't back off._"

Jade gritted her teeth and ran to Tori's locker. "Oh, hey Ja-" Jade grabbed Tori's hand and cut her off. "Hey!" Tori grumbled.

"Shut up." Jade ordered her and dragged her to Sikowitz's classroom. They entered the class and Jade slammed the door shut. Tori looked at her in question.

"What the hell was that?"

"Beck's about to break up with me." Jade announced.

"Wh-What?" Tori asked.

"C'mon, Vega. It's not time to be stupid. I told you. Beck wants to break up with me." Jade repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out?"

"I heard him talking to Andre in the janitor's closet." Jade answered.

"And he said that he wanted to break up with you?" Tori questioned.

Jade sighed. "No, Tori. I just heard them talking about the weather and I thought that Beck wants to break up with me." She replied sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "What did Beck say?"

"That he was afraid of me killing him." She said. "And then Andre told him that he had already decided to break up with me and shouldn't back off." She finished.

"Well, you can't let him break up with you _again_. It happened once in my house, not again."

"I have broken up with him, too."

"That was only for two days and you apologized."

"Well... He broke up with me by not opening your stupid door, but he was the one who approached me and told me that he had missed me. So, we're even."

Tori sighed. "Do you want him to break up with you?"

"No!"

"Then, break up with him first."

"I will."

"Good. You can break up with him after school or-"

"No." Jade cut her off. Tori narrowed her eyes and glanced at her. "I'll break up with him _now. _I don't know when he's gonna break up with me, so I want to be sure that I'll do it first." She explained.

Tori shrugged. "Okay... But... Are you sure that you don't want to discuss with him and-"

"NO!" Jade interrupted her and stormed out of the classroom. Tori rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before following Jade.

Jade was walking to her locker, when she met Beck and Andre. "Oh... Hey, Jade." Beck greeted her.

"Hi." She replied coldly.

Tori approached them. "Hey, guys! What's up?" She stated happily.

"The same, Tori..." Andre replied and smiled.

Beck and Jade stared at each other. "I wanna tell you something." They said at the same time.

Tori and Andre exchanged a look. Jade widened her eyes. "I'll tell you first."

"No, I'll tell you first." Beck argued.

"No, I'll tell you first!" Jade shouted.

"I'll tell you first!" Beck shouted back.

"I wanna break up!" They shouted again. Everyone turned and looked at them. Jade and Beck stared at each other.

"Then I guess it's mutual." Jade stated.

"I guess it is." Beck agreed.

"So, we broke up."

"We just did."

Jade nodded. "Okay, then."

Beck shrugged. "I'm fine with it." He stated.

"I'm fine with it, too."

"I'm glad you're fine."

"I'm glad you're fine, too!" Jade shouted.

"Okay, then!"

"Yeah, okay!" Beck walked away angrily and reached his locker. "Oh, please! I can walk away angrily too, you know!" She exclaimed in frustration and walked to her locker.

Andre and Tori looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm... I'm going to Jade." Tori stated.

"And I'm going to Beck." Andre replied. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Okay." Tori muttered and walked away.

"Okay."

* * *

**So, this is it! The next chapter will be about Jade's date, just like Dan said. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but I'm really busy and I don't have time to check this chapter. Please REVIEW! **


	2. Jade's Date

**Hi! I'm sorry for the late update, but I made a HUGE chapter, hoping that you'll forgive me and continue reviewing. I have to say that I almost died when I saw all of your wonderful reviews! Reviews are the best thing on the Internet! Well... Actually followers and notes on Tumblr are the best thing on the Internet, so reviews are the second best thing on the Internet! :D So, I was busy these days because I was working on a special video for a contest. It's a video about Beck and Jade's love story throughout the episodes. If you want, you can check it out and comment or rate:**

** www. youtube watch?v= Az6kM7ukEfs  
**

**So, this chapter is about Jade's date with someone we all know! ;P Please enjoy and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I really have no time to check it. :Z**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Jade's Date_

Jade opened her locker and thrust a couple of books in it. Tori slowly approached her. She leaned against the wall and glanced at her.

"So? Did you talk to your brother?" She questioned.

Jade slammed her locker shut and glared at her. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but two days ago I broke up with Beck. Do you remember? It was right there... In front of you! The days that passed I hadn't much time to talk to him. I just had to think of myself and stay alone. I'll talk to him today." She told her.

"Okay... I hope nothing will occur today, because you really have to talk to him."

Jade nodded. "I know. I won't do anything else-"

"Girls!" Cat squealed and ran to them.

"What happened, Cat?" Tori asked.

"Guess who came in LA again!" Cat shouted.

Jade and Tori exchanged a look. "Who?" Jade questioned.

"Moose!" Cat whispered, as if it was a great secret.

"WHAT?!" Tori and Jade shouted at the same time.

"I said Moo-"

"We heard it!" Jade cut her off.

"But... He said that he didn't like LA girls..." Tori muttered.

"Yeah... But, I guess we can still say 'hi'!" Cat exclaimed happily.

Jade nodded absent-minded, recalling the day when she and Moose made out in her car.

"Jade? Jade! Are you here?" Tori waved her hand in front of Jade's face.

"Take your filthy hand away from my face or else you won't have it!" Jade threatened.

Tori pouted. "She's here." She stated.

**-Meanwhile-**

Beck wasn't ready for that... Moose was his friend and he did want to see him again, but he couldn't take out of his mind that Moose had kissed Jade. Moose couldn't help but tell his friend what happened with Jade. Beck tried to be cool with it, but he just couldn't.

And now it was very difficult for him to face his friend again.

He saw his friend approaching him. He faked a smile and greeted him.

"Hey, Beck! I feel I haven't seen you for years!"

"Well... It's been just four months..." Beck replied, fuming inside.

Moose chuckled. "I know... Are we going to your school again?"

Beck squinted at him. "Why do you care?"

"I wanna see again your crazy friends. And your girlfriend. I've heard you got back together. I hope it won't be awkward... You know... Because I've kissed her and-"

"Me and Jade broke up." Beck cut him off and avoided explaining more. He just got in his car again and thrust the key into the ignition. He glanced at Moose, who was still out of the car. "You're coming?"

Moose shook his head. "Wh-What? Oh, yeah! Yes, I'm coming." He stammered and opened the door, getting into the passenger's seat.

**-Hollywood Arts-**

Moose and Beck entered the school. Cat ran to them and threw herself in Moose's embrace. He laughed and kissed her head. "What's up, burger lover?" He greeted her.

Cat giggled. "Um... Actually, I-I don't like burgers a lot..." She said. "I hate them."

Moose chuckled. "I know, Cat. I know... Where's Tori?" He questioned.

"Oh! She's with Jade. They're talking about a problem Jade has but they told me to walk away because it was a secret..." Cat mumbled.

Beck narrowed his eyes and looked at Tori with his ex-girlfriend talking. He bit his bottom lip and glanced at Moose again. "Why don't you go to them? I bet they'll stop talking to greet you." He stated, arching his eyebrows.

Moose smiled. "Right! I'm going to them." He exclaimed happily and walked to the girls.

Beck turned to Cat. "What's wrong with Jade?" He asked her, failing to hide his anxiety.

Cat giggled. "I don't know! They don't tell me." She answered and a huge smile spread all over her face. "But someone seems to care about Jade..." She added and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wh-What? No, no, no, no! I-I don't care. We broke up. I really don't care about her." He replied.

"Oh, okay... Then, I guess you don't want to know what I know..." She muttered and started walking away.

Beck grabbed a hold of her cardigan and turned her to him again. He grabbed her by her shoulders and lowered his head so that he could see her face-to-face. "What do you?" He questioned.

Cat laughed. "I told you I don't know anything... But I still believe that someone-" She pointed at him. "-cares _a lot _about Jadey..."

Beck cleared his throat. "Okay... Maybe I do care about her. But only because she was my girlfriend. We used to date for a long time. That's all." He muttered and walked away.

**-Meanwhile-**

Moose approached Jade and Tori and stood between them. Jade and Tori stopped talking almost immediately and they glanced at him. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at them.

"Hug?"

Jade and Tori exchanged a look before smiling and curling into Moose's big embrace. Moose caressed their heads and opened his arms, letting them free. But Tori and Jade kept hugging him, ignoring the fact that he wasn't hugging them anymore. He gave them a questioning look and cleared his throat.

"Girls?" He told them.

Jade and Tori let go of him. "Sorry." Tori murmured.

"I'm not sorry." Jade snapped at her. "I'm not sorry for anything I've done in my whole life." She added, giving a sarcastic smile to Tori.

"Not even breaking up with Beck?" Moose questioned.

Jade glared at him. "What?" She muttered.

Moose widened his eyes. "Um... Beck told me that you two broke up a few days ago..."

"So?"

"N-Nothing... I just... I thought that you loved each other. You know... You didn't manage to stay away from each other for a long time and you got back together."

"But we broke up again. That means that we shouldn't be together." Jade replied angrily.

"That's not always true. Maybe you have a dysfunctional relationship, but this can't erase the fact that you have spent many good times together and you still care about each other." He stated.

Jade took a step closer to him. "Why? Why would you think that I still care about him?" She inquired. "Or... Do you know if Beck cares about me?" She added, trying to stifle a smile.

Moose chuckled. "Relax... He just seemed to worry a lot about a problem you have or something..." He responded.

Jade looked at Tori. "I told you not to tell anyone! Especially Beck!" She said, gritting teeth.

"I didn't!" Tori replied.

"Cat told us that you had a problem." Moose pointed out.

"Really?" Jade asked him. Moose nodded. Jade bit her lip. "Okay, then... And, did Beck say something?"

"Well... He told me to come to you, probably because he wanted to stay alone with Cat and ask her if she knew anything." He answered.

Jade took a deep breath. "It's fine." She chocked out.

"Will you tell me why did you break up?" He asked her in a baby voice.

Jade took a look at Tori. Tori shook her head negatively, making Jade smile evilly. She glanced at Moose. "Yes. Let's go to the janitor's closet to tell you." She stated and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her in the janitor's closet.

Once they got in, she closed the door and looked at him. "First of all, I want you to consider me as your best friend. What happened between us-"

"It was a mistake." Jade finished his sentence. "I know and I'm glad you have the same opinion." She added.

"So... Will you tell me what happened?"

"Only if you help me with something." Jade replied.

Moose squinted at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go on a date with me." She answered.

Moose sighed in desperation. "Jade... I thought you believed that we should stay fr-"

"I still do. I just want to know if Beck still cares about me. I can't believe that he broke up with me without a reason, so I wanna know if he still has feelings for me. And I think you're the best person to help me make him a little jealous..." She explained, smiling evilly.

"So... He broke up with you?"

Jade rubbed the back of her neck. "Well... Kinda. Everyone thinks it's mutual, but I heard him talking to Andre and telling him that he wanted to break up with me, so-"

"So, you couldn't let him break up with you first." Moose interrupted her.

Jade gave him a scowl. "Never interrupt me ever again." She stated coldly.

Moose looked at his feet. "Sorry."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Exactly, I couldn't let him break up with me first. But I have to know why he wanted to break up with me in the first place. And I have to find out if he still cares about me."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes. And please don't tell _anyone _why I broke up with him. Got it? Not even Beck or Andre."

"Okay. I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Jade smiled. "Good. Then, only one thing we have to say now."

Moose furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"What time are you gonna pick me up for our _date_?" She asked, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"Beck's gonna kill me..." Moose muttered and chuckled.

Jade frowned. "I hope so." She replied.

**-Later-**

Jade entered Sikowitz's classroom, followed by Cat and Tori. "So... He asked you out?" Tori asked her in surprise.

Jade let out a sigh in frustration and turned to look at her. "Yes, Tori... He asked me out. I have a date tonight."

"B-But... You broke up with Beck only two days ago... Do you think it's right?" She questioned shyly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's my life, Tori. It's my date, my break-up, my ex-boyfriend and my wanna-be boyfriend! Okay?"

"Yeah. And I'm your friend."

"No, you're not."

"I know many things, Jade..." Tori muttered, staring into Jade's eyes.

Jade bit her bottom lip and glanced at Cat, who was observing their interaction.

"What does Tori know?" Cat wondered.

"Nothing." Jade mumbled and walked to a chair. She sat down and took her phone off of her pocket, focusing on it and avoiding talking to anyone.

Cat and Tori exchanged a look. "Do you think it's right?" Tori asked Cat.

She shrugged. "Frankly, Jade doesn't listen to no one. It doesn't really matter what I think. If she wants to go on a date with her ex-boyfriend's friend only two days after their break-up, it's totally cool with me." Cat stated.

"What?" Beck emerged between them. He glared at Cat. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Tori, asking for help. "What did you say, Cat?" Beck asked her, trying to gain a softer tone. Andre was standing behind Beck with his eyes wide-open.

"Um... Ugh... A-A friend of mine has a date tonight." Cat stuttered.

"Who?" Beck snapped at her.

"Someone. You don't know all my friends!" Cat shouted and walked away, leaving Tori alone with Beck and Andre.

Andre took a step forward and stood next to Beck. He glanced at Beck, before turning to Tori. "Tori?" He muttered.

"Yeah?" Tori forced an innocent smile.

"Does Jade have a date tonight with Moose?" He questioned directly.

Tori tried to widen her smile. "Yeah?"

"Is this a question or a statement?" Beck asked angrily, his fists clenched.

Andre gave him a scowl. "Calm down." He ordered and looked at Tori again. "So... Was that a question or a statement?" He asked softly.

Tori sighed. "Yes. Jade does have a date with Moose tonight." She stated.

Beck coughed and looked at his phone. "I'm sorry, guys. Someone is calling me, I'm going out for a moment." He told them.

"But I didn't hear anything." Andre pointed out.

"Me neither." Tori agreed.

"I have it on vibrate!" Beck shouted as he was storming out of the classroom.

Tori turned to Andre. "Do you think he's mad?" She questioned.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. I think he's mad. He's very mad." He stated and glanced at Jade.

**-Meanwhile-**

Beck went to Ashplant Cafe and called Moose. He was waiting for a long time, until his friend answered.

"_Hello?_"

"How the hell could you do that?!" Beck yelled.

"_Do what?_"

"You know that me and Jade broke up just two days ago! You know how I felt when you kissed her. You know how I was when we broke up. You fucking know how I feel about her!" He shouted.

"_Dude... You broke up with her. I know it was mutual, but it was your fault._"

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "How could that be my fault?"

"_Beck, you know better than me what happened in you and Jade's break-up. I may not completely understand some things, but I know much. It was mainly your fault._" Moose stated.

"Wh-What? Did Jade tell you anything? Look, Moo-"

"_Beck. I know some things, you know some things... The fact is that you and Jade aren't a couple anymore and I have my chance. So, I'm going on a date with her. I don't care if you're jealous._"

Beck widened his eyes. "I'm... I'm not jealous."

"_Oh, you're not?_"

"No. No, I'm not jealous. I don't care if Jade has a date. I'm just pissed at you because you asked my ex-girlfriend out. That's all. But I'm not jealous. I am not. Got it?"

"_Yes, Beck... I got it. You are NOT jealous. Bye._"

"Bye." He hung up and tossed his phone in his school-bag. Beck's eye caught Festus staring at him. Festus smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not jealous, Festus. I'm really not." He exclaimed calmly and walked away.

**-Lunch time-**

Beck, Andre and Tori were sitting at their usual table, eating lunch. Robbie and Cat were at their own table, giggling and smiling at each other. Andre glanced at Beck.

"So... Jade has a date tonight, uh?"

Beck shrugged. "I hope she has a good time." He replied

Andre and Tori exchanged a look. "You're not mad?" Tori asked.

Beck chuckled. "Of course not. Why should I be? Me and Jade broke up and she's free to go out with whoever she wants." He stated and took a sip of his soda.

Tori squinted at him. "Really?"

"Yes, Tori... Really. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because we saw you how you reacted when you found out that Jade had a date..." Andre answered.

"Well... It was unexpected. But now I've thought of it and I can't understand why I reacted like that. I'm cool, seriously. You don't have to worry at all." He reassured them.

"Well... Okay, then..." Andre murmured. "Hey, Tori? Do you know where Jade and Moose are going tonight?"

"I think they're going to Nozu."

"Ugh, whatever. So, I was wondering if you guys wanna come over to my house tonight. I've already told Cat and Robbie and they're coming. I was gonna ask from Jade to come, too, but I think she has better things to do..." He said and laughed.

"That's for sure. Okay, I'm coming. Should I bring something?" Tori questioned.

"Um... No, not really. I have chosen the movie we're gonna see and I already have the snacks." He responded. "So, Beck, you'll come, right?"

"Um..." Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, Andre. But, no. I won't come." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because I have to wash my RV. I promised my dad and I really have to do it. I'm very sorry, Andre." He explained.

"No, no... It's totally okay." Andre replied.

Beck nodded. "Good." He muttered.

**-Beck's RV-**

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Sinjin." Beck replied.

"_Beck? Did you call me?_"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I wanna ask for a favor."

"_What kind of favor?_"

Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I kinda need you for... um... _observing _someone." He explained.

"_Are you asking from me to help you spy on Jade and Moose?_"

Beck scoffed. "What? Of course not! But you're good at... _observing _people, so I need some advice."

"_Um... Okay, Beck. Sure. You can come over to my house and I'll help you observe whoever you want._"

"Thanks, Sinjin. But, you listen to me, you mustn't tell anyone that I asked for your help, especially on this issue. Got it?"

"_Sure. I'll keep our secret._"

Beck groaned. "It's not a secret. It's just... something I don't want other people to know. Okay?"

"_Okay. I'll be waiting for you._"

"I'm coming." Beck muttered and hung up. He threw his phone on his desk and let out a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'm just doing it to see if Moose treats Jade good. That's all. I'm not jealous." He said to himself and grabbed his cell phone and his keys before exiting his RV.

**-Nozu-**

Jade and Moose were sitting on a table, talking. Jade skimmed the place quickly. "Do you see Beck?" Moose asked her.

"Nope. I just hope I'll see him." She murmured.

At the other side of the restaurant, Beck was sitting on a table, having the menu in front of his face, making sure not to be recognized. Mrs Lee approached him.

"The handsome boy with the hair is spying on someone, uh?" She stated.

Beck glared at her. "Shh!" He hissed her. "I'm not spying. I'm just looking at them from a distance, making sure that they won't see me." He mumbled.

"Oh! Who are you spying on?" She asked and took a seat next to him.

"I'm not spying!" Beck told her, gritting his teeth.

Mrs Lee rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say..." She whispered and looked at Jade and Moose. "Are you looking at that hot boy and his girlfriend over there?" She questioned.

"She's not his girlfriend." Beck corrected her.

"She's not his girlfriend _yet_." She added.

Beck glanced at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at them. They seem to enjoy each other's company..." She commented.

Beck groaned and took a look at Jade and Moose's table. "I used to date her. And he was my best friend." He muttered.

"Ouch. That's not good."

"I know..."

"They must be bad people..."

"They're not. Actually, Jade isn't bad. I don't know about Moose. But Jade isn't bad at all. I don't know why she wanted to break up with me, but I should've stayed and discussed it with her, instead of putting my precious pride over my relationship. I guess she had a good reason why she wanted to break up with me. Maybe I was mean to her, maybe she was still hurt from our previous break-up. I don't know. But I really wanna find out." He explained.

"Then... Why aren't you going to talk to her?"

"I can't. She's with Moose."

"Go later. You can visit her house." Mrs Lee suggested.

Beck bit his bottom lip. "You know what? You're right. I should go talk to her." He stated and looked at them again.

Moose was massaging softly Jade's hand and she was smiling at him. Beck sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Lee asked him.

"Um... I'm sorry, but we have a little problem with the chef." A guy poked Mrs Lee's shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "What kind of problem?"

"He fainted."

"Then, you cook instead of him. I have more important things to do."

"But, he-"

"Oh, please!" She cut him off. "We have heart problems here!" She muttered angrily.

The guy widened his eyes. "Who's got heart problems?" He inquired in shock.

Mrs Lee sighed in frustration. "Just leave." She ordered. The guy nodded and walked away. She turned to Beck again. "So... Tell me what happened to you."

"I'm not gonna talk to her." He stated.

"What? Why?"

"Because when I heard that she wanted to break up with me, I couldn't let her do that, so I told her that I wanted to break up with her, too. I am supposed to be cool with her dating Moose. I'm Beck. I'm never jealous and I wanted to break up with her. I can't just go to her house and tell her that I want her back. She'll murder me." He explained.

"Boy... Nowadays, teenage relationships are so messed up. When _I _was a teenager, we just-"

"I really don't wanna hear about it." Beck interrupted.

Mrs Lee shrugged. "Whatever you want..." She murmured and stood up. "But I think you shouldn't stay here all the time. Leave or go and talk to them." She suggested and walked away.

Beck exhaled loudly and took a look at his ex-girlfriend and his _friend_. Moose looked at his direction, making him hid his face again behind the menu. Moose squinted at him.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked him.

"Um... Nothing." He replied and smiled at her. "I should leave. I'm sorry but Beck's parents are waiting for me for diner."

"Oh, sure. It's okay. Besides, I don't think Beck will come. I'm leaving with you." She said and stood up. Moose took a last look at Beck's table before exiting the restaurant with Jade.

**-Beck's RV-**

Moose knocked Beck's door. No response. He knocked again. "Beck? Are you in there?" He questioned. When he got no answer, he was sure about what he had seen in the restaurant.

Beck emerged behind of him. "Moose? What are you doing here?"

Moose turned around and faced him. He crossed his arms on his chest. "Where have you been?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Apparently not here. Is there a problem?"

"I saw you at Nozu." Moose blurted.

Beck scoffed and unlocked his RV door. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be at Nozu?"

Moose followed him in. He shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe because me and Jade were there..." He stated suspiciously.

"Wh-What? Of course not! Why would I be spying on you, hiding my face behind a menu? That's weird and so not me. I'm not like that and you know that." He mumbled.

Moose sighed and glared at him. "You just told me that you were spying on us."

"I was spying. I was just observing you from a distance, making sure not to be recognized. How many times do I have to say it? I don't like the word 'spying'!" He shouted.

"So... You were _observing_ us, uh?" Moose asked him back.

Beck pursed his lips. "Maybe." He muttered, gritting teeth.

Moose gave him a scowl. "I don't understand why you're doing this. I mean... You wanted to break up with her first, why do you care about her now?"

"I didn't wanna break up with her."

"You did. That's why Jade told you to break up. Because she heard you talking to Andre and telling him that you wanted to break up with her." Moose spilled, but immediately widened his eyes and covered his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say it..." He muttered.

Beck shook his head. "No. Probably Jade lied to you. I heard her talking to Tori and telling her that she wanted to break up with me, that's why I dragged Andre into the janitor's closet and told him what I had heard. So, he suggested that I break up with her first." He corrected him.

Moose was looking at him with his eyes wide open. "B-Beck?"

"What?"

"As I told you, Jade told me that she heard you and Andre talking in the janitor's closet and she heard you telling that you wanted to break up."

"That's impossible. She wanted to break up with me first."

"No, you wanted to break up with her first."

"No. Okay? I know what I've heard. She-" He stopped and sighed desperately.

"Beck?"

"Uh?"

"Did you hear her saying _your name_?" Moose questioned. Beck shook his head. "Then, how do you know that she and Tori were talking about you?"

Beck shrugged. "I-I don't know... Maybe-" He paused and slapped his forehead. "Oh, crap. What a mess..."

* * *

**Okay! I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the third and final chapter of this story! Please don't forget to REVIEW! Reviews are the second best thing on the Internet, you know... ;)  
**


	3. Getting back together

**I'm so sorry. I'm really ashamed. You're right. You're totally right. You hate me. I'm awful. But I'm really sorry. And I'm really sorry for any grammar/vocabulary/spelling mistakes you may notice. But I'm so messed up these days. :( I hope you can understand.**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Getting Back Together_

Beck sighed in frustration and glared at Moose. "Why the hell haven't you told me sooner why Jade wanted to break up with me?!" He asked him angrily.

"I promised not to say anything!" Moose shouted.

"I'm your best friend! You should have told me!" Beck shouted back and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Moose again. "But... Wait. I've heard her talking to Tori about something being difficult to be told and other stuff like that... What were they talking about?" He wondered.

Moose shrugged. "I don't know that."

"What if she was telling Tori that she wanted to break up with me and then she heard me and Andre talking and she came up with this excuse to make you think that I'm the bad guy here?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I... I don't think Jade would do that. She's not that kind of person." Moose argued.

"When we were broken up, she told Festus that I had raped her, because she wanted him to give her free coffee for a month!" Beck stated angrily.

Moose chuckled. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Did Festus give her free coffee?" Moose inquired.

Beck glared at him. "Yes. Not only did he gave her free coffee for a whole month, but also he had a little 'talk' with me." He said.

Moose smiled. "What kind of talk?"

"That I should-" Beck stopped. "That's not our problem right now!" He shouted.

Moose pouted. "Fine." He mumbled.

Beck groaned and looked at his cell phone. "Should I...?"

"Yes, you should." Moose cut him off.

"You don't know what I was gonna say." Beck said to him.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Tell me."

"You wanted to call her."

Beck pursed his lips. "Okay, maybe you know what I was gonna say. But I don't know if it's a good idea."

"It is."

"Fine." Beck murmured and grabbed his phone. He typed Jade's phone number and pressed 'call'.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"_Hey. Who are you and why are you calling me?_" Jade's voice answered the phone.

Beck rolled his eyes. Moose patted his shoulder. "Put it on speaker." He mouthed.

Beck nodded and put the phone on speaker. He cleared his throat. "Um... Hi Jade." He muttered. Moose nudged him forcefully. Beck gave him a glare. "Hey, Jade. I'm Beck."

"_Ugh... What do you want? To make my life worse?_"

"No... I just wanted to tell you that... um... that Moose told me the reason why you broke up with me."

"_WHAT?!_" Jade shrieked.

Beck winced in pain and rolled his eyes. "Calm. Down. I just wanted to say that-"

"_I don't care what you wanted to say! I don't wanna hear how proud you are of yourself for making everyone think our break-up was mutual! Because we both know it wasn't mutual! Okay?_"

"Exactly! Why can't you just let me finish a sentence one time? Only once." He muttered.

"_I know what you're gonna say._"

"No, you don't."

"_Bye, Beck._"

"Wait! Ja-" Jade hung up. "Ugh..." Beck threw his cell phone on his bed in frustration.

"Relax. You can talk to her tomorrow at school." Moose told him.

"What makes you think that she'll listen to me at school?"

"She'll listen to you only if you make her understand that you don't want to be broken up."

Beck sighed. "How the hell will I manage to make her understand that when she doesn't even pay attention to me?" Beck asked.

Moose shrugged. "I don't know, man... She is your girlfriend. You-

"She _was _my girlfriend."

"She _is_."

"Was."

"Is."

"Was."

"She will be again! So, you know her." He replied and smiled innocently.

Beck groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

**-The Next Day-**

Jade stormed in the Hollywood Arts, skimming the place to find Moose. She finally spotted him with Beck. They were both standing next to Beck's locker. She approached them and grabbed a hold of Moose's jacket, dragging him with her into the janitor's closet. She closed the door and gave him a death glare. Moose cleared his throat and gave her an innocent smile.

"Hi, Jade." He whispered.

"Hi? HI?!" She screamed, making Moose wince. "How could you do that?! You promised, Moose. You fucking promised!" She shouted.

"Language." Moose muttered.

Jade rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "I told you why I broke up with Beck and you promised not to tell _anyone _about that. And you broke your promise." She stated coldly. "And you talked to BECK!" She yelled.

Moose covered his ears. "Could you please stop shouting? I bet every student in this school can hear you."

"I. Don't. CARE!" She shouted at him.

"Look, calm down. Okay? I'll explain everything."

"What are you gonna explain?! That Beck knows why I broke up with him and he feels very proud right now?! Ugh! Great, Moose. Thanks."

"Beck doesn't feel any proud. On the contrary, I think he wants to hit his head forcefully to the nearest wall."

"Oh, really? How did that happen?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Look, Jade. First of all, Beck got really jealous when he found out about our 'date'. _Really jealous._"

Jade scoffed. "Oh, please! And what did he do about it?"

"Um... Let me think... Oh, yeah! He followed us at Nozu and he had been spying on us during our date. He was there, Jade. He was hiding." Moose told her.

Jade pursed her lips. "Um... Okay. Then, if he really cared and liked me, why did he break up with me?"

Moose smiled. "Here comes the misunderstanding." He stated.

Jade squinted at him. "What kind of misunderstanding?" She questioned.

"See... Beck broke up with you for the same reason _you _broke up with _him._"

"What do you mean? I heard him-"

"Just wait and listen." He cut her off. Jade left her bag on the floor and crossed her arms on chest..

She let out a sigh. "I'm listening." She mumbled.

Moose took a deep breath. "Okay, then... Well, he heard you talking with Tori. About a problem you had with someone. And from what you said with Tori, he assumed that you wanted to break up with him. So, he discussed about that with Andre and he decided to break up with you first. That's when you heard them and you decided to break up with him first. So, yeah. It's complicated. But you're both messed up and stubborn. Your pride didn't let you think clear and discuss about your suspicions. That's why you broke up because of a stupid misunderstanding. But he still loves you. And you still love him. So just forget about what happened and get back together!" He said.

Jade was staring at him with her eyes wide open. "Wh-What?"

"Don't make me say the whole story again..." He mumbled.

"No, no... It's just... I-I would never think that this would happen... Me and Tori were just talking about my brother and a problem he has..." She cooed.

"Well, this whole situation really reminds me of a paranoid plot for a movie. But it's true." Moose muttered.

Jade leaned back and rested her head against the wall. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe that me and Beck broke up because of a stupid misunderstanding!" She exclaimed angrily.

Moose nodded. "That's way you two have to talk to get back together!" He suggested and took Jade's bag from the floor. He gave it to her and opened the door, gently pushing her out of the janitor's closet.

They reached Beck, who was talking with Andre at his locker. Moose cleared his throat and smiled widely. Beck and Andre looked at him and then noticed Jade right next to him.

"Hi, guys." Beck greeted them.

"Hi!" Andre said.

"So, Beck, we'll continue our conversation later." Moose told him.

Beck nodded. "That's cool."

Andre furrowed his eyebrows. "What conversation? When were you two talking?" He questioned.

Moose glanced at Jade. "Well, Andre... I was talking with Beck, when someone..." He stared at Jade. "... thought it was a great idea to drag me into the janitor's closet with no reason, interrupting our conversation." He explained.

Andre chuckled. "Oh, okay then... So, Jade... How was your date with Moose yesterday?" He asked.

"My what?"

"Your date."

"With who?"

Moose coughed. "With me, Jade. You went on a date at Nozu yesterday, remember?" He mumbled, nudging her slightly.

"Oh! Right... My... date with Moose!" Jade repeated. "So, yeah... Great date. Really great." She muttered. "But I don't think it's gonna work with Moose." She added.

Andre narrowed his eyes. "Really? Why?"

"She's too mean." Moose replied.

"He's too stupid." Jade said at the same time.

Andre chuckled. "Okay, then..." He mumbled.

Jade glared at Beck. "You. Me. Talk. Now!" She ordered.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Now?"

"Yeah, now. Problem?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

"Not coming."

"Beck."

"Jade."

"Um... Guys?" Moose mumbled.

"What?!" Jade snapped at him.

"Stop fighting." He ordered.

"You're not our boss!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, but without me neither of you would know about that misunderstanding." He replied bitterly. Jade bit her lip.

"What misunderstanding?" Andre inquired.

"Okay, we got it, Moose!" Jade shouted. "You helped."

"What did he do?" Andre asked again.

"Jade. Calm down. He really helped." Beck told her.

"Why?" Andre wondered.

"You know what, Jade? I just don't get how Beck still loves you. If I was your boyfriend, I could tolerate you for not even a week." Moose told her angrily.

"Your problem!" Jade shouted.

"Wait. Beck and Jade are back together?" Andre asked.

"Will you both stop arguing? C'mon, Jade. Let's just go somewhere to talk and try to understand what has happened. Okay?" Beck took her arm and caressed it softly.

Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she gave a death glare at Moose and looked at Beck. "Okay, fine. We have much to discuss." She muttered.

"What do you have to discuss?" Andre asked again.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Andre, look. It's not that I hate you, but you don't know anything, so shut up!" She shouted.

Andre pouted and shrugged. "Okay then. When you figure out what you're gonna do, you can inform me." He replied.

Beck sighed. "Yeah, alright."

Jade looked at him. "Let's go." She murmured.

Beck nodded and they walked away. "Bye, guys. It was nice talking to you." Moose said sarcastically when Beck and Jade entered the janitor's closet.

Beck closed the door and glanced at Jade. She let out a silent sigh and left her bag fall on the floor. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"A big misunderstanding?" Beck replied, knowing it wasn't the answer Jade expected.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a meaningful look. "You know what I mean. What has happened to us? Trying to be the first to say 'I wanna break up'? This isn't how we wanted to end up." She admitted.

"Look, I know. We've changed. Neither of us wanted to end up like that." He said.

Jade ran a hand through her hair. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Jade, you know I love you. And I know that I'm not gonna find anyone like you. And I really wanna be with you."

"Me, too. You know that." She replied.

"So, I think from now on we should talk. Discuss our problems. Say our complaints." He told her.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I think that could work."

"Good. So, let's start now. We have ten more minutes before Sikowitz's class. I'm ready to discuss about our problems." Beck stated and sat on the floor. Jade smiled and sat next to him. She curled up in his embrace, as he passed his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head softly. "So, ladies first. Tell me your complaints. We have ten minutes." He told her.

Jade cleared hrs throat. "Okay... Let's begin." She muttered. "I don't like it when you talk to other girls, it's obvious that they're flirting with you. I hate the fact that you love making me jealous. It's freaking me out. Like, that one time when you 'forgot' to tell me that your cheerleader neighbor was actually a _kid_." She paused.

"Okay, well... First-"

"No. I have more to tell you." Jade cut him off.

"Well, let's discuss about that first. I don't know if we have enough time before our next period and-"

"I wanna finish with my complaints first!" She shouted.

Beck rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. Continue."

"Good. Then, I think you're too selfish. And stubborn. And too handsome. Can you look less hot? Only for a day? This way girls won't flirt with you. And you're always the 'cool' one in our relationship. This makes me look like a mean and vicious bitch." She stopped. "Well, maybe I am. But that doesn't mean that everyone has to know that! And when I'm mad at someone, you're always trying to calm me down. And the worst thing is that you do calm me down, so I don't have the chance to fight with the person I was mad at. Oh! I almost forgot that-"

"Hey, hey..." Beck interrupted her.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"The bell rang. We have to get to class." He told her.

"I don't care. We're not gonna leave until we discuss _all _of my complaints." She stated. Beck took his phone out of his pocket and started typing. "what are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm texting Andre to tell him that we're gonna lose Sikowitz's class." He answered. When he sent the message, he let his cell phone next to his back and pressed a soft kiss on Jade's lips. "I'm listening." He told her.

Jade stifled a smile and took a deep breath. "As I was saying... I almost forgot that I hate the way you always seem to be right and I am wrong! And we both know that you're not always right. Like that one time when I found that Meredith chick with you in your RV and you told me that she came to give you some cupcakes. Why would she give you cupcakes, Beck? And don't make me start with that one time when-"

Beck leaned and kissed her one more time. Once they pulled apart, he stared into her blue eyes and smiled. "Okay. Now you can continue." He told her.

* * *

**Sorry for the end. I guess you found it horrible, or you expected something less awful. I wanted to write a good last chapter, but I had no time. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. But, that's it. I hope you liked the story and you forgot me for taking me ages to update. :Z**

* * *

**_WARNING!:   
_**

**It's that time of the year... Again... :'( I'M HAVING SCHOOL'S FINAL EXAMS!  
**

**_Which means that I ask from you to be more patient while waiting for me to update my stories. Thanks._**


End file.
